


Adam's Grave

by Krasierisawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasierisawesome/pseuds/Krasierisawesome
Summary: Keith and Lance stand at Adam's grave and have a heart-to-heart conversation about loss. This takes place right after season 7.





	Adam's Grave

“Hey, man.” Lance’s voice was sudden against the silent, still air. “You alright?”

Keith didn’t respond. He grabbed the chain that dangled around his neck, touching the two pendants carefully.

“Does your mom know you’re here?” Lance ventured.

Keith shook his head slowly. Lance could see the tears in his eyes, but he knew not to point them out.

“His death was too sudden,” Lance said, purely for the purpose of breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I don’t…” Keith choked. “I guess I just…..”

“You want to talk about it?”

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head quickly.

“I know what loss is like,” Lance said quietly.

Keith let out something between a laugh and a sob, as if Lance had punched him in the gut. “Do you?”

Lance was silent, and Keith realized that he’d spoken out of impulse. He didn’t mean to seem so rude.

Keith looked at the ground and took a deep breath. “You have your whole family. Your siblings, your cousins, your nieces and nephews…” He looked up and huffed. “Your parents.”

Lance didn’t respond.

“My dad’s gone,” Keith said. “My mom only just got back. Shiro tried to kill me. And now, Adam’s gone too.” He shook his head hopelessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” There wasn’t much more Lance could say, but he tried. “I can’t compare my loss to yours. But trust me, I can understand what you’re going through.”

Keith sighed. His breath turned to fog in the cold night air. “Tell me about them.”

“Who?”

“Your sibling. The one who died.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “I didn’t say…”

“Am I wrong?” Keith asked.

They were silent for another moment. Then, finally, Lance spoke again.

“How did you find out?”

“Your mom,” Keith said. “I didn’t talk to her, but I saw her face. Even as she smiled, there was an emptiness in her eyes. A void where something used to be. I know that look too well.”

Lance swallowed hard. “Her name was Herminia. She was born healthy, but…” He closed his eyes to recall the painful memory. “She got sick. Really sick.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lance shook his head. “It’s fine. Mom says that she went to a better place.”

“But that doesn’t make it better,” Keith said empathetically.

Again, there was silence.

“Adam told me he regretted his decision,” Keith said. “After Shiro left. After the kerberos mission failed.”

Lance stayed perfectly silent, hoping that Keith would keep talking.

“Shiro took off his ring before he left.” Keith touched the chain around his neck again. “I kept it, just in case. After the mission was lost, Adam gave me his, too. But I couldn’t believe that Shiro was gone. Not forever. So, I went looking for him. I had nothing else to lose.”

“Or so you thought,” Lance finished.

Keith nodded. “But he’s dead now. It happened too quickly. There was supposed to be a reunion, even if it had to be brief.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, and Keith tensed up.

“Do you mind?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head and gripped Lance’s hand tightly. “Thanks.”

They stood there as the clouds covered the stars, and rain started to fall. They stood there together, because they both had loved ones to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback I've gotten from the last vld fanfic I wrote. I am currently working on continuing it. There will be a valentine's day fic, and then a wedding fic.  
> I feel really bad asking this, but my job hasn't been giving me enough hours, and a little extra money would really help. I'll take fanfic requests from anyone who donates even just a dollar or two.  
> If I can make at least five dollars total, it would really help. My PayPal donation link: paypal.me/krasierisawesome  
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
